The Moonstone
by Virgo626
Summary: The Philosopher's Stone has a secret twin: the Moonstone, which has the same effects only when in the moonlight. After it falls into the wrong hands, the alchemists must battle against the zombies that the Moonstone has created. But they can't do it alone. They'll need help from a certain crew of pirates. Rated M for violence and language


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Fullmetal Alchemist, but I'll give the list of what I do own:**

 **Cobalt L. Lux, Chlorine C. Will, Mercury A. Wendy, Magnesium P. Fred, Zirconium R. Erik, Rastaban C. Teach, Mari Rosalia, Victor Hardballer, and the Moonstone. I also own Dasos Island**

 **I don't own Melanie Striega, Mary le Renard-Roux, Matthew, Ariel, Erica, Feline, or Erin Elric. They belong to my friend CyberChick135.**

 **Oh yeah, this takes places after the events of FMAB, so Ed and Winry are married and Al is no longer a suit of armor at this point.**

 **This would be considered a fan created arc in One Piece. It takes place after the time skip.**

* * *

"Why did we come here again?" Rastaban C. Teach questioned no one in particular. "This islands seems drab."

Dasos Island was nothing but trees so far. Big trees, little trees, evergreens, deciduous. Barely any sunlight could go through so many leaves. The only colors were green and brown. They should have at least come here in the fall, Rastaban thought. At least there would have been red, yellow, and orange.

"This sort of reminds me of Thriller Bark," Cobalt L. Lux said, looking at her nephew. "Except it was weirder."

"Is there any civilization?" Zirconium R. Erik raised an eyebrow. "And was it the best idea to split up?"

"It's kinda hard to go in a big group," Mercury A. Wendy pointed out.

"True," Rastaban sighed. An awkward silence filled the air as they continued walking, looking in all directions for any signs of life.

Later, the met up with the rest of the crew.

* * *

"Nothing!" Lux exclaimed. "Absolutely nothing!"

"You'd think someone lived on this island at one point to have so many trees here," Chlorine C. Will said, looking around.

"We found a few clearings," Roronoa Zoro said, and Rastaban breathed a sigh of relief. This island wasn't all forest and woods.

"There is no life on this island," Magnesium P. Fred summed up.

"Maybe this is an island full of assassins," Nico Robin spoke up a few seconds later. She was usually thinking of negative possibilities.

Mary le Renard-Roux glared at the archaeologist. "You are a ray of sunshine," she said sarcastically.

There was a sudden rustling sound. Everyone turned to the brush that was behind them. It rustled again. At least now Rastaban knew that Robin was wrong about assassins. Assassins didn't make so much noise. Rustling bushes was the most cliché move ever.

"What is going on?" Nami questioned in a low voice, and Erik said, "It appears to be someone, or something, in the bushes," to while Nami replied with a sour expression on her face, "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

With another rustle, Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, emerged, saying, "There's no food around here!"

Melanie Striega smacked him. "Seriously?"

"How did we not notice that he wasn't here?" Franky and Usopp questioned in unison.

The bushes rustled again. Lux rolled her eyes. "Who is it?" She did a quick headcount: "Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Robin, Chopper, Sanji, Mary, Melanie, Franky, Robin, Brook, Matthew, Ariel, Erica, Feline, Will, Wendy, Fred, Erik, Rastaban." she frowned. "We're all here, even Fred."

"So who's in the bushes?" Rastaban had an unsettling feeling.

A figure jumped at then from the bushes. He had startlingly pale skin and milky white eyes, with decaying skin and some stitches around its neck.

There was a bunch of yelling, then the sound of a sword slashing against skin.

* * *

"Things have really calmed down lately," Mari Rosalia told her friend Victor Hardballer. It was a very unlikely friendship: Mari was an assassin trained by the military but still not officially allied with the military, while Victor was a part of the military, the leader of the elite branch of assassins Mari was intended to join before. Victor was also known as Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist's, rival, because everyone knows fire and ice don't mix.

"Maybe it's just because Ed isn't here," Victor said, then hooted at his own joke. Mari rolled her eyes, but had to agree without Edward Elric shouting at every little thing, the atmosphere was calmer.

"It's boring," Mari declared before jumping out of the window and landing perfectly on two feet. A few seconds later. victor came bursting out the front door of Mari's shack.

"Don't jump out the window without warning me!" He screeched.

"Keep your voice down!" Mari hissed. "You should know me by now. I do the randomest shit when I'm bored."

"You didn't make it clear."

"I said I was bored!"

"Mari!" A female voice called. Mari recognized Erin Elric, the Elemental Alchemist.

Erin looked at Mari, then at Victor, then smiled. "You're here too. Makes things easier for me."

"What do you mean?" Victor questioned.

"Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye want to see us," Erin answered. Victor grimaced slightly at the mention of the flame alchemist's name.

"Us?" Mari questioned.

"The whole gang," Erin reminded. "Ed, Al, Winry, us three."

Mari smiled a bit. Ed and Al were Erin's brothers, with Al's body finally being restored to normal. Ed was married to Winry, and the two were expecting a child. Colonel Roy Mustang was their commanding officer, and Riza Hawkeye was his lieutenant. Her smile faded when she spoke again, "But why?"

"Let's just say that all the info I got was that there's another Philosopher's Stone."


End file.
